Remote treatment systems are mechanical devices capable of administering one or more payloads (e.g., a liquid, a vaccine, an anesthetic, other medical treatment, a tracking device, a marker dye, a dye invisible to the naked eye, a tagging device, etc.), usually in a single dose or application to a target, such as the soft tissue of an unrestrained animal, usually by means of a ballistic projectile. A typical system for distance treatment includes a blowpipe or a gun and a dart containing a product, most often just carrying an anesthetic. However, modern delivery systems or methods suffer many shortcomings. For example, the target must be first located and then approached closely. Under most circumstances, animals or other targets must be within five to thirty yards of the shooter for the method or a projectile-based device to be effective. Many animal species are secretive and extremely difficult to locate, let alone approach closely. Also, many devices for close-range targets can be used only on large animals. Typical methods using projectiles tend to be inaccurate and the preferred target area on small animals may be very small. A misplaced shot might easily injure or kill the target. Even if placed correctly, the impact energy or penetration depth could be injurious or lethal to smaller animals. Furthermore, devices for close-range targets are often complicated to use, and training and experience are necessary for those devices capable of reaching targets beyond close-range, and most devices should not be used without some degree of formal instruction by experienced practitioners.